The present invention relates to an automatic machine for packaging containers, such for example as goblets intended to be filled with any foodstuffs.
There has already been known for a long time machines for the automatic packaging of containers which comprise one endless chain conveyor for transporting the containers and upon which are successively disposed a plurality of stations which permit in particular depositing the containers on the conveyor, their filling, their obturation, their marking and their evacuation in order for example to pack the containers into cases.
All the machines of this kind which have been proposed until now are monobloc machines having a number of stations, such as the above-defined stations. However, these machines present drawbacks in that, due to their monobloc construction, they have no flexibility.
More precisely, the user has to be satisfied with the functions originally provided for on the machine and cannot or can only with great difficulty adapt other functions on the machine.
Besides, an immobilization of the machine for a long time is required in order to act upon a station so as to permit this station to be repaired or replaced.
It is to be noted also that the investment for such machines is very high and that it is necessary to renew this investment when it is desired to use other containers, another product for filling these containers, or a treatment for these containers which is somewhat different from the treatment which has been performed by the machine which one owns.